Buddha?
Buddha? is the fourth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to Hồ Chí Minh City for a very physically and mentally demanding leg, including climbing up or down one of Vietnam's tallest buildings, running around a palace and running around a park. With only one person who speaks Vietnamese, he manages to secure his team a first place victory. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must travel by bus to Hồ Chí Minh City then travel by taxi to Bitexco Financial Tower and find their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = One team member must use the stairs and climb all the way to the 49th floor of the tower, while their partner takes the lift. When both team members reach the specified floor, they will receive their next clue. The team member who took the stairs will use the lift to get down and vice versa. The clue may only be read once both team members reach the bottom floor. |-|Route Info 3 = The envelope contains a 200-đồng note. Teams must then figure out that their next clue awaits at the Independence Palace. |-|Roadblock 1 = The teammate must search the palace for three of five artefacts: an A-1 Skyraider plastic model, a dragon's head, a coin and a military gun model. They must go to the Ministers' Cabinet Room and hand the artefacts to a Ngô Đình Diệm impersonator to receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams are given a postcard with a building stamped on it, along with a number in the order they finished with the Roadblock. Teams must figure out that they must travel to Saigon Post Office and hand the postcard in exchange for their next clue. |-|Speed Bump = For Marina and Mao's Speed Bump, they must search through a large sack of mail for only one letter that contains their next clue. What they do not know is that another letter contains a U-Turn pass, allowing them to use two U-Turns during the course of the Race. They were unable to find the pass. |-|Route Info 5 = Teams are given a letter from their loved ones at home. At the bottom contains their next clue: Chợ Bến Thành. |-|Route Info 6 = Teams must find a class somewhere in the park. They are given a sheet of six Vietnamese letters: b, đ, h, t, x and ê. They must search the park for six objects. With the help of locals, teams must translate the objects into Vietnamese and choose the six that begin with the Vietnamese letters. To make things easier for teams, objects in the park will be marked, however, there are eleven marked objects. When teams bring back the six correct objects, they will receive their next clue. The correct objects are: b: bong bóng (balloon) đ: đũa (chopsticks) h: hạt (seeds) t: thư (letter) x: xu (coin) ê: ếch (frog) |-|Route Info 7 = Teams must travel to Home Finest Saigon Restaurant and find their next clue. |-|Roadblock 2 = Whoever did not search the Independence Palace for artefacts must take the orders of six customers on a table in Vietnamese. They must recite the orders with perfect pronunciation to a chef. If they get the order right, they must deliver the dishes correctly to receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 8 = Teams must travel by taxi to Suối Tiên Amusement Park and find their next clue. |-|Route Info 9 and Pit Stop= Teams must slide down through one of the two red dragons' body and grab a flag. One dragon will have the flag dangling from the roof and the other dragon would have the flag on the sides. If both team members miss the flag from one dragon, they will have to change slides until they get one. When at least one team member obtains a flag, they can check in at the nearby Pit Stop. For coming in first place, Andy and Jade won free petrol for life. Rankings * 1st: Andy and Jade * 2nd: Ryo and Deply * 3rd: Camilla and Azura * 4th: Christine and Sparkle * 5th: Rory and Aditya * 6th: Phil and Jill * 7th: Lexy and Berri * 8th: Pinky and Diamond * 9th: Kumi and Ikebana * 10th: Tess and Diane * 11th: Linda and Mae * 12th: Klein and Leo * 13th: Alicia and Dina * 14th: Ann and Violet * 15th: Marina and Mao * 16th: Erika and Myrrh (last place, eliminated) Trivia * The episode quote came from Marina when she misheard a local saying "Bưu điện", Vietnamese for post office. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes